Distractions And Lab Incidents
by MiaCharlize
Summary: A certain Lab Tech finds herself attracted to a certain CSI. Rated T for language. warning: FF.


I'm trying to focus on the sample I'm supposed to be working on but with her in the room I find it's close to impossible. I'm having serious concentration problems ever since I've seen her for the first time. Her soulful brown eyes are an image burnt into my brain.

She's all I can think of, her smile, her voice, those impossibly long legs…

"Mandy?" God, either I'm hallucinating again or she is really wearing an unusually low cut shirt, showing off her perfectly shaped "Mandy, you ok?"

Shit, she's really here. And I'm really staring at her breasts! Dear God, please don't make me blush. Too late. Say something. I don't dare looking up. I'm not really looking at my hands either, bad move "damn" That hurt, I realize I must have broken one of the pipettes I've been working with. Stupid me. Before I even notice the blood tickling from my wound Sara has my hand caught in hers. Ok, girl, breathe.

That's harder than it sounds though, considering the gentle caresses she gives me.

"Did you work on any potentially dangerous substances?" She askes. I still haven't found my breath so I opt for numbly shaking my head. Can I make an even bigger fool of myself?

"Don't worry, things like that happen to the best of us" Sara soothes and I chance a look at her to find her gazing at me smiling but obviously concerned. It dawns on me that I haven't spoken a word yet. But what do I say?

Once again my thoughts are interrupted by her soft voice "Come on, you're hand needs to be cleaned and bandaged." Right. My hand. Which is still held by hers. Bleeding. I swallow, hard. I need to get out of here before I combust under her intense stare. She looks amused. Alright, that's it. Get away from her. I storm out of the lab ungracefully and almost run into a confused looking Greg. Shit, shit, shit. If anyone has a talent for making an ass of themselves it would be me.

"You ok?" He askes, glancing at my hand. I mumble something about broken glass before I quickly stumble into the direction of the restrooms.

My hand burns under the cold stream of the water. There seems to be a splinter in my wound but one-handed it's impossible to pull it out, unless I want to hurt myself more…not that it would matter but my day is screwed up enough as it is.

"Fuck" I mutter at my reflection "Stupid" I say angrily, "You're so fucking stupid!"

Suddenly a hand touches my shoulder, making me jump slightly. I didn't notice anyone else in the room. "Hey now, " it's her. "you're far from stupid" Ok, I think the pain is making me dellusional, her voice can't possibly be that low.

She turns off the water I wasn't even aware was still running and takes my hand into hers again. Carefully she removes the piece of glass. "Not your day, huh?" She tries to distract me. If only she knew her touch alone is distraction enough. I think I'm blushing again. "You know, one day I almost walked right into one of our glass walls because I was so lost in my thoughts." She grins. I wonder why she even bothers to tell me. "Are you ok?" Somehow I doubt she's referring to my cut because one of her hands is now resting on my upper arm and she's looking deep into my eyes. I try to avoid her, afraid that she can see right through me, which would't be surprising seeing how foolish I'm acting. I swallow hard and nod my head. As I tear my eyes off her my gaze falls down upon my hand and I notice a small badge on it. I wonder where I was when she put it there.

"Are you sure you're alright? You're looking very out of space." I'm getting more and more uncomfortable with the fact that she is still holding onto my hand so I quickly pull it away.

"Sorry, if I got too close, I didn't mean to…" "It's okay" I interrupt. Wow, I can speak after all. "Well, if you need to talk or anything…like, maybe over breakfast…say, after shift? My treat of course, that is…if you even want my company…" She is rambling. How cute is that. Wait. Did she just ask me out? I hear the blood rushing through my ears. I'm not sure I really heard what I think I heard. Calm down, Mandy. It's just Sara, Sara asking me out! For breakfast that is…I probably interpret too much into this…Either way I should answer her. Say something, damnit. "I…uh." Say yes! "Mandy?" Did I zoon out again? I'm such a fool. Why is she still here? Any sane person would just run out on me. Why, why is her hand touching my cheek? Why does she smile like that? Why, whoa…why is she kissing me? God, what a kiss. Do something, stupid! Anything. Don't let her stop! Before I can gather what's happening she's braking the contact. "I'm sorry" Sorry? For what? "I thought I, you know, you've kinda been staring at me and I thought…I'm sorry…" how cute, she's stammering, because of me. She thinks I've been staring at her…Damn, I should say something…if only I could form words.

"Sara?" smart. She's blushing. It makes her look even more beautiful. I smile. "I…you were right. I mean, I did…you know, stare." Can this get any more awkward? It can.

"Hey, Catherine" perfect timing that woman. "Hey, what's going on here? Some sort of secret convention? Without me?" Sara rolls her eyes and I motion to my hand as if that was the most obvious explanation in the world. As Sara turns to leave I finally gather some courage "Hey Sara" I call after her "what about that breakfast?" Smile smiles and gives me a wink "I'll meet you at the locker after shift" She grins and is gone. I grin supidly as I stare at the closed door she just disappeared through.

Catherine clears her throat, reminding me of her presence. Her look tells me she expects an explanation, one I'm not willing to give. She's noticed something anyways, she's an investigator after all. I shake my head and grin. Let her think whatever she pleases.

I'm having breakfast with Sara Sidle, the woman who just kissed me! Looks like my day is not so bad after all…


End file.
